The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, an endoscope, and an endoscope system.
In recent years, regarding complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, there is a known technology for allowing a plurality of adjacent pixels to share a single vertical signal line and transferring image signals (see International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/108129). With this technology, by allowing a plurality of adjacent pixels to share a single vertical signal line, a small sized image sensor with high pixel is implemented.